The Great Princess Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace
(Meanwhile, at the palace, the villainesses are playing the trumpets to announce the princess's entrance. The crowd is fooled by the Robot Emperor of China as it steps out.) *Robot Emperor of China: On this most august occasion, we are gathered here not only to commemorate my 60 years as emperor, but to honor one... (Cruella watches from behind the curtains with the voice was really Esmeralda. A rifle is pointed at her back as the Queen of Hearts is holding the notecards for Esmeralda to read.) *Esmeralda: ...of truly! Noble! Stature I present to you a stateswoman among people, a gifted leader... *Robot Emperor of China: (continuously) ...a crusader for justice... (The Emperor of China, tied by ropes and gagged, is being dragged to the balcony by Harley.) *Harley: Over here, oldy. You're a bunch, cutie. (The Emperor's eyes widen as he sees Steele jumping up and down outside, eager for a snack fit for an emperor.) *Harley: Here doggy, doggy. Time for man chow. *Robot Emperor of China: ...a majestic mountain of humility, and my new Royal Consort...Cruella de Vil! (The crowd backs away, horrified as Cruella bursts out, wearing a crown and purple robe decorated with medals. Melody blows a raspberry at her, and Prince Eric, quickly covers her mouths.) (Outside, Jasmine, Zephyr, and Mulan are now back at the waterfront. Jasmine whistles, and Nala comes running.) *Jasmine: Nala! (Nala kisses Zephyr, making him giggle.) *Jasmine: The game's afoot, Nala. Our emperor is in mortal danger. (Nala puts her game face on, and her tail makes a whip sound as she folds it into a staircase. Jasmine and the others climb onto his back, and Jasmine points ahead.) *Jasmine: (shouting) To The Palace of China! (Saying her name repeatedly, Nala rushes ahead.) (Back at the Palace, Cruella gives an exaggerated bow to Robot Emperor of China.) *Cruella: Thank you, Your Majesty. And now, as your new Royal Consort, I have a few...slight suggestions. (Cruella pulls out a roll of paper and lets it fall, where it rolls down the aisle of the Grand Hall and well past the curtain, where one of her women has opened it for her.) *Cruella: Ahem. Item one. (Harley is grunting as she carries The Emperor on her back, who is kicking her.) *Harley: Stop that! (grunting) (Nala is still racing towards the castle, running right in front of a carriage. The horses rear back, but Nala, undaunted, keeps running. Mulan has once more fallen back and is hanging on to Nala's tail for her life.) (Harley has made it to the edge of the balcony, where Steele is sitting below, waiting patiently. Nala has made it to the palace, and holds her head to a ledge, where Jasmine, Zephyr, and Mulan race in through a mouse hole. Harley now has The Emperor held high over her head, and Steele's jaws are open.) *Harley: (straining) Nuts... Open wide. Bye-bye! (Jasmine and the others race down the hallway. Just as Harley is about to throw The Emperor over, Jasmine grabs him. Harley falls, and attempts to scramble away from Steele, who is unintentionally attempting to eat her instead of The Emperor.) (She manages to cling to the edge of the balcony, and is trying to avoid Steele's jaws.) *Harley: Down, down, doggy! Down! (The sounds of "Roar!" distract Steele, and he turns to see Nala running straight for him. He yelps, and runs as fast as he can, with Nala close behind.) Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Cruel Scenes